


Storge

by Crymore



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Becoming a family, Carrie is here cuz i like er, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Hal and Bruce are basically married the kids just need to accept it, Hal being a step-dad, Jewish Hal, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, references from multiple medias, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Hal Jordan And Bruce Wayne are together. That was the easy part.The hard part was winning over Bruce's kids.ORHal tries to woo the Batfam one way, but accidentally does it another.





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile to see how to send requests and to check out my tumblr! Thanks for reading and be sure to judo and comment!

Between Corps work and Ferris Air work and League work, Hal was surprised to see his and Bruce’s often strained relationship actually blossomed into something that wasn’t hatred nor emotionless screwing each other. Hal wasn’t anticipating to crave Bruce’s firm but gentle touch, or voice, or hardly seen smile. He wasn't anticipating Bruce to follow him for check-ups and help with his money troubles and calling him late at night after the crusader’s patrol was over. It was nice, being in a relationship. An adult relationship where they talk more about adult things like the weather and League missions and their emotions. All things considered, dating Bruce was the easy part.

It was his kids that made Hal nervous.  
\---

(Dick)

Hal had known Dick since he was flipping off buildings in scaly panties and green booties. He was such a cute kid, Hal often had a hard time not pinching his cheeks when he smiled, and he founded hilarious when people mistook him for Bruce’s biological child. Sure, both were pale with blue eyes and black hair, but after that… nah. 

Hal figured he would be the easiest to win over.

Bruce’s arm was heavy around Hal’s stomach. It was a comforting weight he was quickly coming to love. Bruce’s deep breathing was lulling and soothing, but as much as Hal wanted to slip back into unconsciousness, he had a plan he intended to follow through with.

The fastest way to a kid’s heart was through their stomach, and Hal has never met someone who loves breakfast food quite like Dick. The 26-year-old only ate cereal for 80% of his meals, and it wasn’t because he didn’t know how to cook (well, it contributes to it.) 

But luckily for Hal, he was armed with a delicious pancake recipe and permission from Alfred to use the kitchen. So the pilot slipped from his lover’s hold, dressed in someone’s pajama pants and his wife-beater tank top, and made his way down stairs.

The manor was silent, a rare occurrence but somewhat by design. Bruce sent most of his children out for overnight missions in other cities so he and Hal could have some alone time. Dick was to only one to stay behind because cape crusader protocol states that there needs to be at least two vigilantes in Gotham at all times, and Dick’s room was the only one far away enough from Bruce’s so he would be the only kid untraumatized from his and Bruce’s date night.

Hal casted thoughts of last night aside, he didn’t want to be tempted to crawl back next to Bruce. Beside, he has pancakes to make!

\---  
Surprisingly, Hal didn’t fuck up the pancakes.

He made plenty for the four men in the house. Alfred made himself a plate and smiled kindly at Hal when he left, making the breakfast table before Hal had the chance to (the sly old bastard never did know how to relax). 

Dick stumbled into breakfast room, bleary eyed and wearing blue boxers and a Wonder Woman t-shirt, donning a blanket as a cape. Hal smiled, recalling when Bruce told him of Dick’s betrayal when he bought the shirt.

“Morning slugger!” Hal said cheerfully, sliding a plate full of blueberry pancakes in front of the half-awake hero, who immediately started eating without question, eyes still closed and blanket slipping down his shoulders. 

Bruce meandered in shortly after in an expensive-looking black bathrobe and slippers. Hal placed a platter of pancakes in front of the exhausted vigilante.

“How’d you sleep, spooky?” Hal asked cheekily, going back to the griddle to finally make his own breakfast.

Bruce grunted in lieu of answering, drinking the coffee that Hal had set by his seat earlier. His eyes were still closed, his usually sharp and precise movements sluggish. Hal wondered if Dick and Bruce knew they looked alike in the morning, and smiled softly at the father and son. 

By the time Hal had finished making his breakfast and joined the other two men at the table, Dick had plowed through half his pancakes and the syrup, and Bruce’s eyes were open all the way, reading the newspaper with half interest and occasionally taking bites from his pancake stack. 

Dick regarded him absentmindedly. It wasn’t like Hall and Bruce were hiding their relationship, but it’s also not like Hal went out of his way to get the kids approval. But things were getting more serious, and not even Bruce’s arm-length list of cons could convince Hal not to at least try to connect with his kids. 

The Green Lantern knew better than to try and have a conversation with any of the Bat Clan before ten am, least all the responses he would receive would be grunts of various octaves and one word responses. He was almost pleasantly surprised when it was Bruce to engage in conversation.

“How’d you sleep?”

Dick’s eyes flickered to his father. It was almost undetectable, but Hal had been spending too much time with the “World’s Greatest Detective” and noticed it almost immediately. (And he was very proud to have noticed it.)

Hal smiled and swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. “I’d sleep better if you didn’t have ‘resting murder face’ that greeted me every time I woke up.”

Bruce scowls and Dick chokes on the orange juice he just drank. Apparently, Dick is not used to witnessing his father being sassed by people outside the family. 

“My resting face is not that bad.”

“Your resting face makes milk curdle, Spooky.”

Bruce lifted the glass of milk and seemingly glared at it, then brought it to his lips for a sip. He smacks his lips together, the milk residue collecting at the corner of his mouth. He shrugged without placing the glass back down. “Seems fine to me.” he snarked before bringing the rim back to his mouth.

Hal hummed, ignoring the comment. “Yeah, you say that like I haven’t used your face to scare alien armies into submission.”

Many things happened at once. Bruce snorted in laughter, the milk splashing out of the glass and squirting out of his nose. And he nearly dropped the glass in surprise; Dick dropped his fork in surprise at the sudden noise, staring at his father in shock; and Hal stood up, pulling the cloth napkin off his lap and brought it to Bruce’s face to mop up the milk.

And all the kerfuffle was drowned out by the sound of Bruce laughing. 

Hal laughed along lightly, still trying to hold the cloth to his boyfriend’s face. “Quit moving.” he ordered through the chuckles.

Bruce’s kept laugh, a large smile displaying his straight white teeth. “Oh, god, why does it burn?”.

Hal vaguely regarding Dick was staring. 

“Because milk’s not supposed to be in your eyes, babe, now blow your nose to get it all out.”

Bruce, for once, listened to Hal and obeyed. 

“Do you really use my face to scare armies?” Bruce asked, resting his elbows on the table and tossing the soil napkin away from him.

Hal returned to his seat, noticing Dick still staring at him with wide eyes, and answered the dark knight. “Absolutely. There’s a galactic urban legend about you.”

This sent Bruce into another peel. 

After breakfast, when everyone was more awake and well-fed, Dick saddled by Hal’s side with an easy joke and offered to help dry the dishes as Hal washed them before Alfred got wise and tried to do them. 

Hal thinks he officially won Dick over.

x---x

Dick didn’t…. hate? Hal Jordan. He didn’t exactly have strong positive feeling either.

From a young age, Dick had known that Bruce was kind of a man whore, even if it was for nothing more than a cover to play up the “Brucie Wayne” persona. He’s known men and women have been filtering out of the eldest Wayne’s bedroom for years.

He just didn’t think that he’d sleep with a fellow Leaguer. 

Bruce had always been so careful not to let anyone into his private life except for those who lived in the manor, and even then that was like pulling teeth. The fact that Bruce would willingly sleep with someone he would see again, and on a regular basis. Especially someone like Hal. 

Green Lantern was impulsive and willful and defiant, everything that the dark knight was not. They clashed more than they collaborate and more than once had a fist fight after missions because they couldn’t stand each other. Dick couldn’t count how many times Bruce would come back from a League meeting cursing the existence of Harold Jordan.

So Dick didn’t think Hal would stick around when he and Bruce started their… tryst. 

But that was like, three months ago (three months, two weeks, and five days, his mind supplies, damn Bruce’s training).

So Dick figured Bruce continued to bang the Green Lantern because it was convenient. Finding new bed-mates that wouldn’t root through his room must be getting hard, and Jordan already knew Bruce’s secret, so Dick chopped it up to that Hal was there and willing and was taking as much advantage of Bruce and Bruce was of him. 

But he started staying the night, and hanging out in the cave. Dick caught Hal tagging along with Bruce during patrol and Bruce calling Hal during his down time. It was unnerving, seeing Bruce… relaxed? (It’s the closest word Dick could come up with.)

And then Hal stayed the whole night and made breakfast in the morning. Dick had full intentions of ignoring him, no matter how tasty the blueberry pancakes were. 

He didn’t even bother to pay attention to the conversation the two seasoned heroes were having.

In hindsight, a mistake, since a loud noise he was very unfamiliar with broke the lulling conversation. 

It was Bruce laughing. Laughing so hard that milk came from his nose. Bruce was smiling and Hal was smiling and trying to wipe up the milk and Bruce was letting him. They were smiling and laughing together and Dick has seldom seen Bruce look so soft.

(The last time was when he found Damian asleep on the couch, surrounded by his menagerie of animals. Dick offered to take him to his room, but Bruce stopped him and just stared at his youngest so fondly Dick could have sworn he saw the beginning of joyful tears welling in his father’s blue eyes.)

When Hal went back to his seat, Bruce’s chuckling was dying down, but he still looked to Hal with that soft look in his eye, and then it hit Dick.

Bruce loved Hal. Bruce only looked at people he loved like that. He loved Hal. Hal wasn’t convenient or willing or any of those things Dick had thought (well, maybe he was at some point). Bruce wasn’t inviting Hal to his bed because he wanted to disperse his sexual frustrations, Bruce invited Hal into his life because he was in love with the intergalactic space cop.

All Dick could do as he processed this information was stare at his father’s boyfriend (BOYFRIEND! HIS FATHER WAS ACTUALLY DATING!) as they finished their breakfast.

When Dick finally made peace that his father (the single most emotionally unavailable person ever) was in a real-life adult relationship with Hal Jordan (the most emotional person ever) he figured he’d better pal up to Hal. After all, Hal was going to be around for a while it seems, and now Dick can finally by-pass Bruce’s permission and ask Hal for things instead!

Also, if Hal was going to stick around, Dick wanted to know everything about the man who managed to break his father’s near unfailable shell.

Dishes would be a good start.


End file.
